choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Elric
Lord Elric, a character from the ''Nightbound'' book, is the head of Lamrian, the local Fae colony. You first see him in Chapter 4 in The Persephone, the fanciest club catering to the upscale elite supernatural population in New Orleans. Appearance He has light skin, gray eyes, white long hair and pointy ears. He is also described to have elegant features. He wears a white tunic under a light blue vest with white floral trim and a black cloak fastened about his shoulders. You note that he is about your height. Personality Nik says he is a noble, a duke of the Fae, and has a sterling reputation. He is generous, loyal and takes care of his people. Background Lord Elric and Lady Thalissa's patronage brought Lamrian the legitimacy it needed to grow and flourish into the formal colony it has become. With Lord Elric's connections in the Fae Realm, he was able to transform it into something a bit more like home for all those who are unable to return. He felt it was necessary as the exiles had no protection from exploitation by other creatures using them for their charm, beauty, and magic. When they left the Fae Realm, they relinquished all their holdings there. Although they can still visit, they cannot return to what once was. Chapters Series/'Book': Nightbound * Chapter 4: In the Lair of Luxury * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time (Determinant) * Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Inside the Spires * Chapter 12: Family Affairs * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 14: Into Darkness (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: What Comes After Relationships Lady Thalissa Lady Thalissa is his wife, his best friend and his confidante. He considers her his moon and his stars, and his love for her is deeper than oceans. Because Fae live for a long, long time, their perspective towards love is not restricted to monogamy. She did not begrudge him the gift of sharing a night of love and passion with your mother. Tialo Tialo is his son with Lady Thalissa. Even though Lord Elric knows his son is weak and venal, he tries to believe that he will come around. In Chapter 13, after Tialo unsuccessfully attacks you, Lord Elric abjures him and disavows him as his son and heir. Lord Elric tells him that he is not only unfit for rule but unfit to live among them. It breaks his heart to banish Tialo from Lamrian. He is unable to return as he will be killed if he does. Because Tialo is banished, it is uncertain if Tialo is present in the ballroom (or if he is escorted out) when the bloodwraith appears and kills Lord Elric. Your Character In Chapter 4, you briefly glance at him when you, Nik and Cal arrive at the Persephone. In Chapter 8, if you decide to follow Katherine on The Charon (premium scene), you enter a room with a mirror and a table. If you decide to look into the mirror, you see Lord Elric looking back at you over your shoulder. When you turn, he isn't there but you're surprised and tell Katherine what you saw. In Chapter 11, he is revealed to be your father and treats you with nothing but love and respect. In a premium scene, you can let him show you the Fae Realm and teach you some magic. Jacqueline Lord Elric met your mother, Jacqueline, at the Graveyard Shift (while it was under another name) many years ago. They spent one night together, and he said he loved her very much. Lord Elric said that she must have loved your stepfather very much as a woman like her would not settle for less. Even with his dying breath, he asks you to tell her that she was in his thoughts and that he still loved her. Gallery Other Looks Lord Elric Full View.jpg|Full View Miscellaneous NBCh10 fae colony name.png|Name of Fae Colony confirmed in Ch. 10 NightboundMonsterTearCh13.png|Monster Tear Trivia * The name Elric is of Old English origin and means: Noble, power, rule, wise. It's a short version of the name Adelric. * Lord Elric reveals that he will be 320 years old, later in the winter. ** Subsequently, that means that he is 319 years old. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Faes Category:Nobility Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents